


Always

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I don't care, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, Hugs, I can’t get enough of these peanuts, Love, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, and replacing it with quality Finnrey content, slowly erasing the crap we got in TROS, this is a little illogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey jumps from the star destroyer and lands in Finn's arms.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This fix it fic is inspired by a beautiful [fan video](https://queenstardust.tumblr.com/post/189330494030/very-smooth-rey-i-saw-that-first-shot-in-one-of) that queenstardust on Tumblr created. Enjoy!😘

* * *

Kylo called to Rey, repeated again that she was a Palpatine, but she just stared him down. She was  **not** going to join him no matter who her grandfather is. No one would determine her destiny but herself.

The familiar sound of an engine reached her ears and she turned her head, seeing the Millennium Falcon appear just outside of the docking bay. The exhaust from the engines pushed all of troopers back. Only Kylo and Rey were left standing facing each other at a stalemate.

Seconds later, the boarding ramp lowered and Finn came down part of the way, shouting her name. He held his hand out for her and her heart swelled. She knew what she had to do.

With one last glare at her enemy, Rey turned and ran towards the Falcon. When she came close to the edge of the docking bay, she jumped, throwing herself in Finn's direction. She saw him ready himself seconds before she fell into his arms and they hit the ramp with a thud.

Rey's hands clutched Finn's shirt and she moved her head up to face him. He looked at her in relief, a little smile appearing on his lips and she couldn’t help but return it. In that moment it was as if time had slowed down and they only could gaze upon each other.

It was only logical that Finn would be the one to come for her because Chewie and Poe were piloting and he was the only crew member on the Falcon who wasn’t an experienced pilot. So it was merely an act of practicality. There was nothing romantic about it, yet Rey still felt an excited thump of her heart knowing that he was such a constant in her life. He had been there to catch her.

Neither one of them blinked until they felt the Falcon start to move away, then they jumped up to run further into the ship. Once they were safely inside, Finn hit the button that activated the boarding ramp and it closed.

"I got her! Let’s go!" He shouted towards the cockpit and began to walk forward, but Rey stopped him.

Before he could speak, she wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed his body tightly. He didn’t hesitate to return the affection. Hugging had always been their thing. After a long life of being touch-starved, Finn and Rey stayed connected in any way they could. 

Everyone in the resistance was aware of how close the two were. It was evident whenever they were in the same space together. Rey had a habit of holding one of Finn's hands in every situation. They could be walking in the forest, eating or just lying on the ground at night to watch the stars. She’d eventually find his fingers with hers.

As for Finn, many times he’d rest his head on Rey's shoulder or in her lap. She loved the texture of his hair, so if they were alone, she’d play with his tiny black locks. It was comforting for him and he usually fell asleep as she did it. Then she’d give him a little kiss goodnight and stay there by his side.

They were best friends, but they shared an intimacy that was far stronger than anything platonic. 

When Rey pulled back, Finn furrowed his brow. "What was that for?" Not that he would complain about her giving him a hug.

Rey clutched his hand, entwining their fingers. It didn’t matter what blood ran through her veins. A year ago, she’d chosen the path of a Jedi, the resistance and Finn. She wouldn’t turn her back on them.  This was her _true_ family.

A tear slid down her cheek and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Thank you...for being there for me."

Finn eyes twinkled, understanding in the depths. Gently, he kissed her forehead and replied, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=9k4looh60v82) on Instagram. Drop by and say hello!


End file.
